


Banana

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Domestic AU + something surprising that they do post-sex. Plus a reference to that sex toy going round on conveyor belt vid. This goes from fluff to crack/NSFW, even though there’s no actual description of sex or private parts. Rated [M] as a matter of caution.Original tweethere





	Banana

Sunggyu stretched as he shuffled out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Woohyun was already there, staring into an open freezer. 

He leaned into Woohyun’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey”, he said into Woohyun’s hair. It was still damp from the shower. 

“Hey.” Sunggyu could hear Woohyun’s smile. “Which one do you want? There’s that new green tea one with mochi bits, otherwise we’ve still got some strawberry left.”

“I’ll have strawberry.”

Sunggyu plopped himself down on a counter seat as Woohyun grabbed the tubs of ice cream, spoons and bowls. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, having ice cream after sex became a thing. It probably started because of Woohyun’s sweet tooth - just like post-drinks hotteok and toast loaded with jam for breakfast, and so now, post-sex ice cream in the middle of the night. Sunggyu was really more of a savouries kind of guy, but it had become one of those things he had grown fond of simply because he shared it with Woohyun. 

He watched with surprise as Woohyun peeled open a banana, and then started slicing it on the cutting board. “What’s up with the fruit?”

“I thought we’d might as well use it now, instead of having it lie around.”

“What do you mean?” But as soon as Sunggyu said that, his eyes widened with dawning realisation. 

“Hyun, is that… the banana… that we used just now?” 

“Yup.”

“The banana that you put up my…”

“Yup.” 

Sunggyu stared at him, agog, as Woohyun continued cutting the banana, even eating some slices along the way. 

He remembered wondering where the banana had gone, thinking that he should probably throw it out instead of having it possibly lie forgotten and rotting under the sheets or the bed or wherever it was. But he couldn’t find it, and in that moment, he realised why. 

“Hyun, I don’t think-- ”

“It’s fine Gyu. We’ve taken the peel off. And by the way,” Woohyun added, as he went to throw the banana peel in the bin, “We wouldn’t have had to use a banana if you didn’t leave the real thing on the conveyor belt in the airport in the first place!”

Sunggyu groaned, rubbing his face in renewed embarrassment at the memory. “There’s no way that I was going to pick it up in front of everyone! And you’re making it sound like I did that on purpose when I seriously have no idea how the hell it fell out of my bag in the first place!” He then paused in thought, before laughing. “Do you think it’s still going round on that conveyor belt?” 

Woohyun snorted as he arranged some of the banana slices on top of the strawberry ice cream, and then pushed the bowl over to Sunggyu. “That’d be funny if it were. Anyway, waste not, want not. It’s a perfectly good banana.”

Sunggyu sighed as he picked up a spoon. “...Fine.”


End file.
